


The End Is Only The Beginning

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of life as they've known it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The End Is Only The Beginning  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Rodney McKay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 487  
>  **Summary:** It's the end of life as they've known it.  
>  **A/N:** written for vexed_wench at fandom_stocking

“Aren’t you tired of it, Rodney?”

A look of confusion spread across Rodney’s face as he glanced up from his laptop to see John standing in front of him. “Tired of what?”

“Of this.” John motioned between them.

Rodney was at a loss. He didn’t have a clue as to what John was talking about. “Can you be a bit more specific?”

“Of pretending you don’t want me.” 

For a moment Rodney was mesmerized by the teasing smile on John’s face. But then he quickly got a hold of himself. “Oh, ha ha. Very funny, John.”

John’s smile widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I wasn’t joking, Rodney. Don’t you ever just wish one of us would have the balls to make the first move? To just come right out in the open and say _I want you._ ” John placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. “I have for a very long time, you know? I lay awake at night thinking of ways to be close to you, wishing and hoping that you felt the same way.” John paused for a moment before he continued, “And then there are days when I catch you watching me when you think I’m unaware of it and the look on your face... it does things to me.”

Rodney couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “What does it do?”

“What do you think?” John wiggled his eyebrows before he lowered his voice and whispered huskily, “I’ve had dreams of you, wet dreams. The kind that wake me up in a cold sweat and the sheets are sticking to my naked body.” His eyes fastened on Rodney’s lips as he spoke. “Have you ever had dreams of me?”

“I...uh....”

John didn’t give Rodney a chance to form a coherent reply before he leaned in and captured Rodney’s lips with his.

Rodney’s lips were still slightly pursed when John finally raised his head. To say Rodney was stunned would be an understatement. “What just happened?”

“The end of life as we’ve known it.” John whispered as he caressed Rodney’s bottom lip with his thumb. “And frankly, I’m okay with that. As a matter of fact I would say it’s about damn time.”

For a single moment Rodney was at a loss for words until it dawned on him that John was right. It really was about time they stopped circling each other and gave in to their feelings. With a sigh of surrender Rodney stood and walked towards John. A shy smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as John straightened and met him half way. 

“What happens now?” Rodney whispered unsure of what to say or do.

John stared into Rodney’s eyes as slipped his arms around his waist and pulled the man closer until his body was flush against his own. “Anything we want.” Once more John’s gaze dropped to Rodney’s lips. “Right after I kiss you again.”


End file.
